Due to improved biotechnology, the accessibility of biologically active peptides to the pharmaceutical industry has increased considerably. However, a limiting factor in the development of peptide drugs is the relative ineffectiveness when given perorally. Almost all peptide drugs are parenterally administered, although parenterally administered peptide drugs are often connected with low patient compliance.
Insulin is a medicament used to treat patients suffering from diabetes, and is the only treatment for insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus. Diabetes Mellitus is characterized by a pathological condition of absolute or relative insulin deficiency, leading to hyperglycemia, and is one of the main threats to human health in the 21st century. The global figure of people with diabetes is set to rise to 220 million in 2010, and 300 million in 2025. Type I diabetes is caused primarily by the failure of the pancreas to produce insulin. Type II diabetes, involves a lack of responsiveness of the body to the action of insulin.
Approximately 20%-30% of all diabetics use daily insulin injections to maintain their glucose levels. An estimated 10% of all diabetics are totally dependent on insulin injections.
Currently, the only route of insulin administration is injection. Daily injection of insulin is causes considerable suffering for patients. Side effects such as lipodystrophy at the site of the injection, lipatrophy, lipohypertrophy, and occasional hypoglycemia are known to occur. In addition, subcutaneous administration of insulin does not typically provide the fine continuous regulation of metabolism that occurs normally with insulin secreted from the pancreas directly into the liver via the portal vein.
The present invention addresses the need for an alternate solution for administration of insulin.